Kejutan!
by Ayahina
Summary: Karena melamar kekasih tidak harus menggunakan cincin gemerlap. / Kaito x Miku.


**Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corporation  
**

 **Kejutan!**

 **Oleh Ayahina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miku menggenggam segelas cokelat panas dalam diam, menghayati setiap kesunyian berpadu angin musim dingin yang menelisik lewat jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Titik-titik putih berlomba menyentuh bumi, mencuri atensi manusia dari mentari yang menyala lembut. Tertimbun tebal di halaman rumah. Menutupi mobil yang terparkir. Menghibur pohon yang sudah gundul mahkota kebanggaan. Meramaikan derai tawa anak-anak yang asyik bermain lempar bola salju atau sekadar menciptakan boneka salju berhias syal biru. Miku kembali menenggak cokelat panasnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat itu semua. Berdiam diri di dalam kamar, menunggu putaran jarum jam terpaku pada angka tiga.

Niat untuk memasuki dapur terhalang oleh sosok berjalan terseok-seok di sudut mata. Menghabiskan jarak dari halaman depan rumah sampai pintu dengan lengan memeluk diri. Kepulan senada kapas setiap sekon. Tubuh menggigis tiada tahan, sesekali menggosok kedua sisi tangan berharap sekelumit kenyamanan menghampiri. Awalnya, Miku mengira orang itu hanya tamu biasa. Sampai ia melihat syal itu. Ujungnya seolah melambai manis padanya dari kejauhan. Syal itu. Sebuah syal biru.

"Kaito- _kun_ ..."

Miku berlari. Menaruh gelas sembarang. Mengabaikan jaket yang masih tergantung. Membiarkan sepatu _boots_ terlewati begitu saja. Melupakan fakta bahwa hanya sebuah _sweater_ abu-abu yang memerangi udara dingin menusuk tubuhnya. Miku sudah berada di depan pintu. Membukanya penuh antusiasme. Wajahnya memerah suka cita. Pelangi rasa gula mengembang selebar tangan Miku yang terbuka menyambut eksistensi di hadapan. Miku nyaris menjerit saat pandangannya bersua pada sepasang bola _sapphire_.

"Kaito- _kun_! Kaito- _kun_!"

Pilar kulit putih Miku bertemu lautan cerah pembeku saraf. Yang menenggelamkan jari-jari mungilnya. Yang kubra mengalahkan rasa hangat mengitari tubuhnya. Sebuah badan solid merengkuh diri Miku. Sebuah tangan sarat kasih sayang yang mengitarinya erat. Sebuah pelukan kuat sebagai jawaban atas rasa rindu.

Kaito menyudahi dekapan mereka, menyilakan angin musim dingin memenuhi batas mereka. Tersenyum, membingkai wajah Miku dengan tangannya. Bibir merah pucat bertamu di dahi dan kedua pipi. Miku malu-malu menerimanya, sedikit geli. Wajahnya serta-merta menjelma semerah stroberi matang tatkala Kaito mengecup bibirnya. Hanya ciuman lembut. Dan Miku tidak tahu harus merespons apa mendapati tubuhnya terbang sesaat sebelum mendarat di gendongan Kaito. _Bridal style_.

"B-Bagaimana kalau anak-anak tetangga melihat?!" Miku merapatkan diri pada bantal, menyembunyikan wajah berhias serbuk merah di sana. Kaito duduk di sampingnya hanya tertawa ringan. Iseng memainkan rambut kekasihnya.

"Itu malah bagus. Mereka jadi tahu kalau aku milikmu dan kau milikku!"

Toples berisi kue nyaris menjadi misil bagi Kaito.

"Aku merindukanmu, Miku."

Mereka sudah berada di dalam. Bersama api unggun, cokelat panas, dan keintiman sepasang kekasih. Kaito meraih kepala Miku dan mengarahkan pada bahunya. Merangkul serta mengacak rambutnya sejenak. Saling mengaitkan jari. Miku selalu tahu, tangan Kaito sungguh kontras dengan suhu di luar. Bahkan di waktu salju mengamuk gila-gilaan. Mungkin segenap perasaannya pada Kaito ikut andil menyumbangkan rasa hangat itu.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau baru sampai sore ini?"

"Aku mengambil keberangkatan malam kemarin."

Miku tahu-tahu mengetuk hidung Kaito dengan telunjuknya. "Kau makan es krim berapa kali sehari di sana? Kau pasti juga sudah makan es krim pagi ini. Aku tidak akan mau membelikan es krim untukmu selama seminggu."

Beberapa saat ke masa depan diisi keluhan Kaito dan penolakan Miku. Beradu mulut. Saling cubit pipi. Perang. Setelah atmosfer busuk itu bertahan menit, Kaito tertawa diiringi bulatan pipi yang membesar oleh Miku. Suasana ceria menyebar begitu saja oleh gelak Kaito. Seolah hanya tawanya yang kuasa membangkitkan senyum Miku.

"Hei, Kaito- _kun_. Kenapa _sweater_ -mu terbalik?"

Miku baru menyadarinya. Pakaian tebal itu tidak terpasang dengan benar.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membenarkannya, Miku?"

"Kau bisa membetulkannya sendiri."

"Aw, ayolah~"

Enggan mendengar permohonan Kaito lagi, Miku menurutinya. Jari-jari lentiknya meraih _sweater_ lelaki bersurai biru laut itu dan melepaskannya. Ia akan memakaikannya pada Kaito andaikan tidak melihat kalau baju Kaito juga terbalik. Bagian belakangnya berhadapan dengan Miku. Ia merengut menatap sang kekasih. Kaito hanya nyengir.

"Aku tidak mau membelikanmu es krim hari ini."

Miku benar-benar akan mengatakan itu. Ia akan meluncurkan kereta aksara ancaman itu pada Kaito seumpama matanya tidak menangkap keganjilan pada baju biru Kaito. Sebuah tulisan hasil tangan. Hasil perpaduan cat aneka warna, menempel pada kain lekat. Terdiri dari dari empat kata. Yang membulatkan mata Miku. Yang memompa kecepatan jantungnya mendobrak dada.

"Bagaimana, Miku?" senyum Kaito terpatri lebar.

Antara tertawa dan menangis, Miku menerjang Kaito dalam pelukan. Memeluknya seerat mungkin, seolah dunia mampu menghunus pedang demi memisahkan mereka kapan saja. Sebuah pelukan atas jawaban menerima.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Will you marry me?_ "

" _Yes, I do!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**


End file.
